


Piggy Piggy

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants it and Sam won't give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy Piggy

"Sammy." Gabriel whined, slumping in his chair to rest his chin on his hands.

"I said no." He turned another page.

"Sammylumpkins." 

"Still no."

"Sammycakes."

"No."

"Sammy bammy fo fammy."

"Fee fi fo no."

"Please?" He drew out the "e" sound as he climbed onto the rickety table and laid his head on the book Sam was trying to read. Sam stared at his now upside-down angel.

"Gabriel."

"Yes, sugar lumps?" He said hopefully.

"No." He gave him his best pout, which--Gabriel agreed--was nothing compared to Sam's puppy dog eyes but an angel could try, right? 

"Oh come on, you big grumpy giraffe." He sat up and spun around so he could sit cross-legged on the table.

"Gabriel, I am not giving you a piggy back ride around the parking lot." Gabriel huffed, snapped and produced a bowl of chocolates.

"And you don't get any." He said as he popped one in his mouth.


End file.
